


Surprise.

by JenJo



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 12 Days of SteveTony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'12 Days of SteveTony' from Dailysuperhusbands on Tumblr.<br/>Day 1: 'Surprise'.<br/>Tony surprises Steve with a gift from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise.

"Surprise."  
Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek, before holding out a present. Steve took the present from Tony, eyeing the wrapping. "What is the occasion? Christmas is just over a week away."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Do I need an occasion to give you a present?"  
"I suppose not," Steve went to open the gift, before looking back at Tony. "This is not going to blow up in my face, is it?"  
Tony smiled at the memory. "You can e assured that I will not repeat a prank. No more presents blowing up in your face."  
"Too bad," Steve smiled, looking back at the present currently in his hands. "That was fun."  
Steve made quick work of the wrapping, revealing a photo frame. He turned it over, and almost dropped the picture in shock.   
He looked up at Tony. "Where did you find this?"  
Tony rubbed his hands nervously. "In an old storage container of Howard's. I had no idea it existed. Apparently, after you were declared dead, the government wanted to turn your old place into some kind of memorial. When Howard got there, the place had already been rented out to a new couple. The owner had kept all of your stuff, and gave it to Howard. He put it in storage, ready for you. The container has other photo albums, your old sketchbooks, basically everything that was in your apartment when you left it. I will give you the address, if you want to go and see."  
Steve looked back down at the photograph. It was one of the rare times that he and his mother had had a professional photo taken. A seven year old Steve sat on his mother's knee, beaming at the camera.   
"I have not seen this photo in over seventy years," Steve whispered, tracing over the photo with a finger. He looked back up at Tony. "Thank you."  
Tony shrugged. "No worries."  
Steve figured that he would never get over how Tony could be so kind to others, but never realise just how much he meant. Steve stood up, put the frame down on a nearby table, and pulled Tony into a hug.   
"Thank you Tony," he whispered into Tony's hair. Tony didn't respond verbally, simply tightening his hold on Steve.


End file.
